<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Piece of us- Stucky by Awritinghufflepuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305944">Piece of us- Stucky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff'>Awritinghufflepuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cat Loki (Marvel), Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Parenthood, Teen Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that life has settled down and Bucky is a well known author, the Roger-Barnes family is getting ready for another big change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215473">Hot Summer Nights</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle1991/pseuds/elle1991">elle1991</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky fiddled with the apron he was wearing as he anxiously checked the lasagna in the oven. Everything needed to be perfect tonight, because he was going to ask Steve to take the next step in their relationship. <br/>"Mrreow?" Loki jumped on the counter and watched Bucky with those big green eyes. <br/>"Hey now, come on Loki. We've been over this. No cats on the counter, however adorable they are." Bucky chided the cat, lifting him up and cuddling for a bit before setting the animal down.</p><p>As predicted, Steve 's motor stopped in front of the house right as Bucky finished setting the table. He went into the kitchen to get the lasagna. <br/>"Hmmm something smells real good in here." He heard the voice of his husband coming from  the hallway. <br/>"Well then I hope you're hungry, doll." Bucky called back, going into the living room and setting the lasagna down on the table."Ma Barnes special lasagna surprise." </p><p>Steve beamed and kissed Bucky, who immediately cupped his husband's ass. <br/>"Wanted to make this a special night with my special guy." He said sweetly. <br/>"Wait, I didn't forget any anniversary right? Like the first time we had sex or kissed or ...?" Steve wondered. <br/>"No, no. Just because. Can't I treat my husband?" Bucky asked, making Steve smile at him fondly. </p><p>They kissed again and sat down for dinner. Steve closed his eyes as he savoured the lasagna and Bucky took that as a good sign. He was still nerveous though, this was a big step. <br/>After dinner, they ended on the couch with some wine and crisps, and Bucky was fidgeting more and more. Steve noticed it, of course he did. </p><p>"Buck, is everything okay?" He asked, frowning in worry. A warm hand was placed on his knee and Bucky took a deep breath. <br/>"Steve... I ... I want to talk about something." He managed. <br/>"Sure thing, what's on your mind? Is it a new book you want me to proofread, something you broke around the house that me need to replace?"</p><p>"Something like the book." Bucky smiled, because the books were his children. "I eh...I was thinking. Why don't we give Loki a human sibling?" <br/>That was that, the news was out. Steve blinked a few times as he processed it. <br/>"You mean... Kids?" <br/>Bucky nodded and took Steve's hand. <br/>"I've been looking into foster care and adoption and oh Steve it could be so wonderful, we would give a kid such a loving home."He said, eyes pleading. </p><p>Steve swallowed. <br/>"This is unexpexted, Buck." He admitted, threading a hand through his hair. "Are you sure we're ready for this?" <br/>"I know, and I think we are, Steve. Look at how good we are with Becca's kids. They love us, and I really would like to give a kid the life it deserves. A loving family." <br/>Steve let it all sink in. <br/>"Wouldn't we have to follow like classes?"<br/>Bucky nodded and pulled his laptop towards him. <br/>"Yeah we do, and then they appoint us a kid and we have to go to meetings to track our progress, but I think we'd make an amazing pair of dads."<br/>Steve's eyes went soft and he kissed Bucky. <br/>"Of course Buck, we're going to be the best dads in the world." <br/>"Is that a yes?" <br/>"That's a yes."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky was squirming in his seat. They had done it!<br/>
After the mandatory background checks and meetings, him and Steve were driving towards a fair where they would be able to interact with possible foster children.<br/>
It had gotten so much more real over the last days, knowing that today they could meet their possible foster child and later perhaps adoptive child. </p><p>Steve pulled into the parking lot and they got out. They quickly noticed the little stand where they had to sign the attendee list and got name plates so the kids would know their name.<br/>
Hand in hand, they roamed the fair. They saw kids running around between the different games and possible foster parents talking to kids that peaked their interest. </p><p>They saw the teens huddling together, shooting wary glances at all the people around them. Bucky looked at Steve and Immedeatly knew his husband wanted to go over and talk to them too, just to give it a chance. He gave the others hand a reassuring squeeze and they made their way towards the group.<br/>
"Hi there!" Steve smiled broadly, getting weird looks and absolute silence in return.<br/>
"So, how are things?" Bucky asked them.<br/>
"Why do you care? Don't they tell you that teenagers are too difficult to adopt?" A girl asked, quirking an eyebrow at them.<br/>
"Hey now, we want to give everyone a fair chance, that's why we decided to come and talk to you guys." Bucky said gently. </p><p>"Well, in a year I'm old enough to live on my own, so don't even bother." The girl said, and some guys snickered. Bucky could tell Steve was about to start gritting his teeth from the lack of respect  and decided to leave before the situation got worse.<br/>
"Well I'm sorry you think that way. If any of you is interested please don't hesitate to talk to us." Bucky told them, giving them one last smile before guiding Steve away. </p><p>They went to different games and interacted with children. They had fun, and the kids were really cute, but both men didn't feel like they had found their kid yet. Other foster parents often swept the kids away after a few moments to get to know them, leaving very little time.<br/>
That's why Bucky and Steve were still sitting alone during lunch break, looking around at all the other couples who had one or more kids sitting with them. </p><p>Then they saw a teenage girl sitting alone, listlessly poking her food with her fork. Her dark hair obscured her face, but they could see tanned hands peeking out of her red jacket. They took one glance at each other and nodded, making their way towards the girl together.<br/>
"Hi there." Steve greeted her warmly. It seemed to startle her.<br/>
"Mind if we sit with you?" Bucky asked.<br/>
The girl blinked , but then seemed to get enthousiastic.<br/>
"Yes please." She blurted out, turning bright red after. Bucky smiled and sat down. Steve following his example. </p><p>"So, what's your name?" Steve asked, cutting another piece of his burger.<br/>
"Maria." The girl said softly, a slight accent coming through.<br/>
"We haven't seen you while going around the fair." Steve smiled.<br/>
"Yeah uhmm, there's no interest in teenagers anyway and I had to get away from the crowd. My sister too, but she's sitting with someone right now."<br/>
"You have a sister?" Bucky smiled, the girl looked up, and they could finally see her face. </p><p>She had stunning green eyes,  a tanned complexion, and full lips. They both smiled at her.<br/>
"There you are, you're real pretty!" Steve smiled, Bucky, however, saw something that made his blood boil. The girl had a bruise, on her throat.<br/>
"Who hurt you , sweetheart?" He asked softly. The girl's eyes widened and she quickly let her head down again. Buckys heart sunk, had he ruined their conversation?</p><p>"Maria?" A little girl with heavy glasses and a head full of wild curls came towards their table. She was wearing a pink sweater with a rainbow on it and jeans, topped off with white sneakers.<br/>
"Hola cariño." María said softly, taking the kid into her arms. " I thought you were with the lady in the business suit ?"<br/>
"She got mad that I didn't hear her." The girl said sadly. Maria sighed, obviously grieving for her little sister. Bucky could feel her pain. </p><p>"So, you're that sweet little sister Maria was telling us about huh?" Bucky smiled at the little girl , trying to cheer her up. She peeked up at him from under her hair. "What's your name, sweetheart?"<br/>
"Sofia." The girl said, pushing her hair out of her face. She cuddled up to her sister and Bucky could feel his heart melt. He looked at Steve and Steve only needed to give him one look to know they agreed. They had found their kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky smiled at the girls again, hoping to continue the conversation.<br/>"Why was that lady angry at you?" He asked Sofia. <br/>"It's 'cause I don't hear very well." Sofia told them, sitting up and reaching for something behind her ear. She showed Bucky and Steve the hearing aid. <br/>"Oh." Bucky said."Well then that was very mean of her." <br/>Sofia nodded , her curls bouncing. <br/>"Yeah, and she didn't want Maria. I want to stay with Maria, but Maria told me to give her a chance." </p><p>That broke Bucky's heart, to know that people would rip those sisters apart just because one of them was not cute or little anymore. <br/>"But you like Maria, right? You talked to her." The girl said, and this time, it was Steve that answered. <br/>"That's right, we came over and asked if we could sit with her, and she told us that we could!" He told the girl. Sofia's grin was excited and her eyes shone behind the thick rimmed glasses. </p><p>"I'm gonna tell ms Lacy!" Sofia said, and climbed off Maria's lap to run towards one of the women organising the event.Maria's eyes followed her sister, before her gaze settled back on Steve and Bucky. She eyed them suspiciously, as if she couldn't believe they would give her sister more hope. <br/>"Listen, I don't know what your game is, but don't give her false hope, please." Maria said softly. "I know people don't really want us, not with her hearing problem and with me being..." she swallowed.<br/>"A teenager?" Steve asked, Maria looked up. <br/>"Yeah, that." </p><p>Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and looked at Maria. <br/>"I think I speak for the both of us when I say that we both feel very good about you and your sister. We would like to get to know you better, we have a house in a calm area so it won't be too crowded. We would never tear you and your sister apart."<br/>Maria blinked in surprise. <br/>"You actually want us as your foster kids?" <br/>"Only if you want us as your foster parents, and maybe then you can tell us where that bruise on your throat comes from, huh?"Bucky smiled at her. Maria gave a shy smile back, and that felt like a win already. </p><p>"Steve, Bucky!" Lacy Kimmel, one of their counselors during this traject, came their way with Sofia. "A little bird told me I would find you here." <br/>"Hello ms Kimmel." Bucky smiled."Here we are." <br/>"Maria, I want a balloon from the clown!" Sofia exclaimed, pointing at the clown that was making balloon animals. Maria excused herself and let herself be pulled towards the clown. That gave Steve and Bucky the perfect chance to talk to the counselor. </p><p>"So, are you interested in Maria and Sofia?" Ms Kimmel asked, starting the conversation before the couple could. <br/>"Yeah, we would like to apply to foster them both." Steve nodded, and Bucky beamed. <br/>"Are you sure? Little Sofia has hearing loss and Maria... Well... Teenagers are never easy, but Maria's pregnant." <br/>"What?" Steve gasped, eyes drifting towards the teen that was standing a few feet over, looking for a bump.<br/>"How far along is she?" He asked, without taking his eyes of her, Bucky could hear his voice trembling and saw tears in his husband's eyes. <br/>"10 weeks now." Ms Kimmel said. </p><p>"And the bruises, are they...?" Bucky asked<br/>"Yeah, her boyfriend almost strangled her when he found out. Sophia doesn't know yet. I have to warn you, if you agree to take them on, that means on/gyn appointments, the delivery, and eventually an extra child." Ms. Kimmel told them, searching their faces for a sign of their change of heart. </p><p>The two men looked at each other, but Bucky was sure. He already felt protective over the kids, and the fact that Maria was pregnant and still being so brave for her sister while probably being immensely scared made him respect her even more. <br/>Steve gave him a nod and Bucky kissed him, pure joy in his heart. <br/>"We're sure." Bucky told her."we want them, as soon as possible." <br/>Ms. Kimmel smiled and scribbled something on her clipboard. <br/>"All right, come over to the office tomorrow and we'll arrange a visit, and maybe some paperwork. Have a nice rest of the day!"</p><p>She left the two men and the couple walked over towards the sisters. Sophia happily took the flower made of balloons that the clown offered her. <br/>"That's real pretty." Bucky smiled at her, and Sophia beamed up at him. Bucky kneeled down to be at eye level with the girl. <br/>"How 'bout we go get our faces painted, huh?" He asked her."and maybe the bouncy castle after?" <br/>Sofia 's eyes widened and she nodded, Bucky smiled and got up again, leading the way with the girl happily skipping along. Steve and Maria following.</p><p>"Are you getting your face painted as well?" Steve asked Maria. <br/>"Don't you think I'm too old for that?" Maria asked, and Steve gasped in moque offense. <br/>"Would I?!" He burst out laughing and pointed out Bucky, who had taken place on the chair next to Sofia to have his face painted as well. "I'm married to him, you know. If you want to have your face painted, go for it." <br/>Maria smiled at that , and bumped his shoulder. <br/>"I'll do it if you do it." <br/>And who was Steve to say no to that?</p><p>Bucky opened his eyes again when the artist said he could and he grinned at his reflection in the mirror. He was now a crocodile, and little Sofia a butterfly. He melted a little when he felt Sofia slipping her hand into his as they watched Steve and Maria being transformed into a ladybug and a princess respectively. </p><p>They went for ice cream After, Sofia's hand never leaving his own until they sat down with their ice cream and drinks. Bucky looked at Steve and it was as if Steve read his mind when he cleared his throat. <br/>"So girls, we had a lot of fun today with you guys." <br/>"Yes it was the funnest!" Sofia exclaimed, making both men smile fondly. <br/>"And we wondered. " Bucky continued. "If you would like to come live with us. We have lots of books, a cat, a large garden..." </p><p>Maria blinked. <br/>"You're serious?" She asked. <br/>"Very serious." Steve reassured her. "Of course we still have to sign the papers and we still have to officially visit you at your current family, but we'd like to go through with this." <br/>"And I can stay with Maria?" Sofia asked. <br/>"Of course, sweetheart ." Bucky told her. "We would never take your sister away from you." <br/>"You haven't been angry at us or yelled at us today, and Maria can come too. I like you guys." Sofia decided, Maria chuckled. <br/>"¿Les gusta, eh? ¿Quieres ir a vivir con ellos?" She asked. Sofia nodded. <br/>"Then it's settled for me too." Maria told the guys."We'll be waiting for your visit." </p><p>Buckys heart fluttered when the teen gave her consent to proceed too, and he nodded. <br/>"That's settled then."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Bucky and Steve were on their way to visit Sofia and Maria in their current foster home. <br/>They walked toward the door hand in hand, knocking at the door. <br/>A woman with curlers in her hair opened the door, eyeing them. <br/>"You the ones that want the kids?" She asked. <br/>"Yes ma'am." Bucky said, she huffed and let them in. </p><p>"You're hereee!" Bucky had only a few moments to brace himself before Sofia was hugging his legs. <br/>"Hey there, bub." Bucky smiled, ruffling her hair. Maria poked her head out of the kitchen and waved. <br/>"Get back to doing the dishes." The woman snapped, and Maria dissapeared again. </p><p>Steve and Bucky made their way inside the kitchen, intenting to help Maria. The kitchen was a mess, and Maria was scrubbing a pan. <br/>"Hello there. Need a bit of help?" Steve asked her, getting her attention. <br/>"Oh you don't need to, I'll be right there, really." She murmured. <br/>"Don't be silly. We'll help." Bucky decided. Taking a towel and starting to towel off the dishes </p><p>With the three of them working and Sofia chatting away, the work was quickly done, and they made their way outside. <br/>"Steve, will you come to my tea party?" Sofia asked. <br/>"Of course! I'd be honoured." Steve smiled, and walked towards the table where a teddy bear and a doll were already sitting on a chair. </p><p>Maria wrapped her arms around herself and worried her lip between her teeth. <br/>"Something wrong?" Bucky asked her, Maria shrugged. Still watching Steve and Sofia have their tea party.<br/>"Maria, you can tell me. What's bothering you?" Bucky asked. <br/>"She's been looking forward to this for a week, she was so excited to see you guys again. She's... We're both hoping to get out of here, and you guys really seem to care." She said softly. <br/>"We do, we really want this to work out." Bucky reassured her.</p><p>It was quiet again for a moment.<br/>"And you really don't mind me coming along with my sister?"Maria asked softly. <br/>"What? Of course not. Hey, we came to talk to you first, your adorable sister is just a bonus." <br/>"Is it weird that I'm glad you're already talking about her that way? Her having hearing loss and bad eyesight is a issue after some times for most families." The teen said. <br/>"Ah darling, come here." Bucky said, opening his arms. The teen hesitated for a moment, but then let herself be pulled into a hug. </p><p>------------</p><p>Steve took a sip of his imaginary tea and glanced over at Bucky while Sofia refilled the cups of the doll and bear. <br/>He was pleasantly surprised to see Maria being engulfed in a hug by Bucky. He personally knew how good those felt, as if all your worries would just fade away. <br/>"Steve?" Sofia asked. <br/>"Yes honey?" <br/>"When will we come to live with you?' Sofia asked, Steve smiled. <br/>"Real soon, I hope. We'll just have to be patient." <br/>"When we live with you, can the cat sleep in my bed?" The girl wanted to know. <br/>"If you both want to, sometimes Loki sleeps with Bucky and me too." Steve told her. </p><p>Sofia nodded and happily poured Steve some more tea. <br/>"Sofia!" A voice from inside the house sounded."what did we tell you about your crayons?!" <br/>The girl went pale. <br/>"Oh no I forgot to pick them up off the floor after I was done." She hurried inside the house, leaving Steve to watch her with a worried frown.</p><p>----------</p><p>After the hug, there wasn't a lot being said. Steve joined them after Sofia was called into the house. <br/>"Hey there, everything all right?" Steve asked them. <br/>"I'm fine babe." Bucky smiled, pecking Steve on the cheeck, Maria watching them. <br/>"You guys seem so in love." She said. "how long have you been together?" <br/>Bucky smiled at that. <br/>"Going on four years now, married three years ago." He told her, man, did that being back memories. He would forever be grateful for their time in buttercup cottage, the first time when they met and the second time for their honeymoon. It had become a special place. Maybe they could take the children there one day, that would be nice. </p><p>"How did you guys meet?" Was the next question, and Bucky was about to tell her when Sofia came back out, head down and quiet. Maria immediately picked her up and the younger girl wrapped her arms around the neck of her big sister. <br/>"You okay?" Bucky heard Maria ask.<br/>"She yelled at me again." Sofia said softly. "said that I was no good and that she will throw out my crayons if she finds them on the floor one more time." <br/>Maria carded a hand through Sofia's hair and hugged her close. <br/>"Maybe you guys should go." She told Bucky and Steve. <br/>"You sure you're going to be okay?" Bucky asked her. Maria gave them a small smile. <br/>"Yeah , I've got her. It'll be all right." </p><p>They walked towards the car, and Bucky didn't want to leave them without some way of contact, so he handed his business card to Maria. <br/>"This is my phone number, feel free to contact us any time, okay?" <br/>Maria slipped it into her pocket. <br/>"Thanks." She hoisted Sofia higher upon her hip, and Bucky now focused on her. <br/>"We'll be in touch soon, okay? I hope we can take you to our place very soon. Would you like that?" <br/>Sofia nodded. <br/>"Good. Me too." He smiled , and Sofia giggled. <br/>"I can't wait for you guys to see your rooms at our house ." Steve told them. <br/>"We get seperate rooms?" Sofia asked. Steve nodded. <br/>"Yeah! And you can chose the colours we're going to paint the walls in. Deal?" He asked Sofia. <br/>"Deal!" The girl said. They first bumped and waved goodbye before getting in the car. Bucky watched the girls as they drove away, hoping they would soon just be in the car with them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>---- A few days later----<br/>Bucky woke up feeling on top of the world. It could be the sunshine, or maybe the good interview about his book he had yesterday. Oh, and the fact that Steve was currently sucking his dick to get him to wake up. That definitely helped too.</p><p>He smiled as he watched the blonde crouched between his legs, even if they had done this multiple times already, watching Steve would always be something that Bucky enjoyed.<br/>He opened his legs wider and tangled one hand in Steve's hair.<br/>"Hmmm you were right , this is a good way to wake up." He hummed. Steve pulled off for a moment to flash a grin at him and nip lightly at his inner thigh, before taking Bucky back into his mouth and deepthroating him.</p><p>"Fuck." Bucky swore, scratching lightly at Steve's scalp. The blond pulled off, now suckling on the tip of Bucky's thick cock while jerking the rest of it with his hand. Bucky closed his eyes to enjoy the sensations, his toes curling and moans escaping his mouth as his dick was once again engulfed in the tight heat that was his husband's throat.</p><p>Steve squeezed Bucky's hip, and Bucky knew what that meant.<br/>"You want me to fuck your throat? Want to swallow my load?"He asked, as he began thursting his hips up, pushing his cock past the resistance and into Steve's throat. Steve moaned and looked up at Bucky, and god those eyes shouldn't look so angelic. They'd tried almost every kink out there, Steve was not as innocent as he looked while Bucky fucked his throat.</p><p>It were those beautiful eyes, eager and honest, that pushed Bucky over the edge with a flick of wet tongue to that vein at the underside of his dick, making him cum down Steve's throat. The blond swallowed and cuddled up to Bucky.<br/>"Good morning."<br/>"Good morning indeed." Bucky smiled, rubbing Steve's back.<br/>They laid like that for a while, until Loki came inside meowing loudly in protest of not having received breakfast yet.</p><p>Bucky chuckled and kissed Steve, before getting up and pulling on some sweats. Following Loki to the kitchen to feed her, and make some breakfast for his husband and himself as well. Steve arrived on the kitchen not much later.<br/>"We should work on the rooms for the kids today." Steve said, while turning on the coffee machine. Bucky nodded.<br/>"Yeah. Could be any day now, right?"<br/>"Yeah. Are you just as excited as I am?" Steve smiled.<br/>"Are you kidding me? I'm so nerveous. What if we do something wrong, Steve? They've been through so much." Bucky said, frowning in worry.<br/>"I know. But we'll make it better for them." Steve promised. He handed Bucky a cup of coffee and hopped onto the counter, waiting for breakfast to be ready.</p><p>"Should we already assemble a crib?" Bucky asked.<br/>"I think we should wait until Maria tells us. Then we can take her out to choose a crib." Steve smiled.<br/>"Oh that would be fun. " Bucky agreed. "y'know. I think she was about to tell me, in the garden."<br/>"Yeah. You really had a moment there, but she didn't tell you?"<br/>"Yeah we did, but she didn't tell me."<br/>Steve stole some bacon from the frying pan and nodded thoughtfully.<br/>"Well, I guess she will tell us when she's ready. She has to trust us with this." He said.<br/>"She will, once she sees how Sofia trusts us already." He said, as if giving them both a peptalk. Then he put the bacon on a plate and kissed Steve.<br/>"Come on, breakfast is ready. "</p><p>After breakfast, they went to work assembling closets for the girls and putting sheets on the beds. They had also gotten Sofia some stuffed toys and a toy chest, and Maria a make up table.<br/>They were just having a snack and a drink of water when the phone rang. It was ms. Kessler from the foster organisation.</p><p>-----------Steve--------<br/>"Roger Barnes family. Steve speaking."<br/>"Steve, how soon can you take Sofia and Maria?"<br/>"We're ready for them once we do some groceries." Steve told her." Why? What's wrong? Are the girls hurt?"</p><p>There was a silence of a few seconds in which Steve could feel.his heart beating hard in his chest.<br/>"They're going to be fine. Maria just came in with Sofia, the foster parents discovered Maria is pregnant and kicked them out."<br/>"We'll come and get them." Steve said decidedly.<br/>"Are you sure, Steve? We agreed end of the week and I don't want to bother you."<br/>"We're ready for them. How late can we come and get them?"<br/>"This afternoon around 4 okay?"<br/>"Perfect. We'll be there." Steve promised.<br/>"Thank you, Steve. We'll see you then."<br/>"No problem. See you then."</p><p>They hung up and Bucky eyed Steve expectantly. <br/>"The girls are coming today." Steve told him, and Bucky's eyes widened. <br/>"What? Are they okay, what happened?"<br/>"They were kicked out. I don't think Maria is going to tell us her secret soon. The other family didn't handle it well." Steve explained. He could see his husband feeling sorry for the girls. "Oh no, those poor things. When are we picking them up?" "Around four this afternoon. So they will be here for dinner, we need to do groceries." Steve told him. <br/> "And take the girls shopping for the necessities. Toothbrushes and such." Bucky said, completing Steve's train of thought. </p><p>"Maybe they'd like to choose what we have for dinner?" Steve mused. Bucky nodded with enthousiasm. <br/>"Good thinking, Stevie. I think you already got the hang of this."he smiled, pecking his husband on the lips. Steve smiled and kissed back. <br/>"Our last hours alone... Except for our fur baby." He laughed. Loki meowed and Bucky started laughing right along with him. "I'm so excited." He said, stars in his eyes.<br/> "Me too."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky fiddled with the hem of his dress shirt. His hair was tied up in a messy bun and freshly washed, and he thought he looked good. Steve emerged from the bathroom and Bucky could see he was just as nerveous. The blond threaded a hand through his hair. </p><p>"So, kids."  He said, cracking a smile at Bucky. His hands were shaking. <br/>"Kids." Bucky smiled. "We've got this, Steve. "<br/>"Lord, I hope we do."<br/>"Mrreow?" Loki weaved between their legs, not getting the nerveous energy coming from his humans. Bucky smiled and lifted up the cat to scratch it behind the ears. </p><p>"We're going to get your new siblings." Bucky told the cat, who gave an unimpressed bitch face in return. <br/>The brunet chuckled and put the cat in its bed, caressing the soft fur and making the animal purr contently. <br/>"Come Buck. Don't want to be late." Steve called from the hallway. <br/>"Coming!" Bucky called back. Pressing a last kiss on Loki's head. <br/>"Be good." He told the cat. Loki yawned and curled up into a ball. <br/>"Enjoy the last moments of quiet." Bucky chuckled, before running to meet Steve at the door. </p><p>The drive was quiet and tense, both men didn't know what to expect. Bucky's eyes kept drifting to the car seat they'd gotten for sofia. They finally arrived and Bucky took a deep breath, relaxing a bit when he felt Steve's hand slipping into his as soon as the car stopped. <br/>"We're going to do just fine." He gave them both a pep talk. <br/>"We've found each other while we had nothing to go from. How much harder can raising kids be?" Bucky joked, that earned him a sweet smile and a kiss, making him feel much better as he walked towards the building with his husband. </p><p>"Steve! Bucky!" Sofia came running towards them. <br/>"Look what ms. Lacy gave me!" She held up a pink teddy bear. <br/>"That looks very soft!" Bucky smiled, lifting her up and feeling the tiny body hesitantly relax into his. Maria came out of the office too, a vague pink hand-shaped spot on her cheek. Bucky instantly frowned in worry and Steve was already stepping towards her. <br/>"Maria, hey. Are you all right? Did they do that?" <br/>"Not here. Not with the little one there." Bucky could hear Maria say softly, and Steve nodded. <br/>"All right darling. Whenever you're ready." Steve said back, just as softly. Luckily, Sofia wasn't paying attention and was occupied with her teddy bear. </p><p>They went over the necessary documents with ms. Kimmel and then were cleared to go. <br/>"Let's go grab your stuff and head home. We still got some shopping to do for your new rooms and clothes, and maybe Sofia would like a few toys , while Maria chooses make up?" Bucky proposed. <br/>"We get to go home with you now?" Sofia asked, hopping up and down excitedly in Bucky's arms. <br/>"That's right sweetheart." Bucky told her with a smile. He saw Steve and Sofia going into the office and reappearing with a small duffle bag each. <br/>"That's all your belongings?" Bucky asked, surprised. <br/>"Yeah." Maria said sheepishly, embarrassed maybe. Bucky decided not to push in fear of making it more awkward and went to carry Sofia to the car. </p><p>He buckled the four year old in the car seat and smiled right back when she gave him the biggest smile in the rearview mirror. <br/>"You excited?" He asked her. <br/>"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Do you have a night light? And has the cat slept in my bed already?" <br/>Bucky chuckled. <br/>"You can pick your own night lamp in the department store, and Loki usually sleeps on Steve's feet, but if you're real nice to him, he might come and sleep with you." He told her. Sofia squeaked in excitement and wriggled her feet. <br/>"I want to see the kitty! What's his name?" <br/>"Loki." </p><p>Maria slid into the back seat while Steve took his place behind the wheel. <br/>"All right girls. Here we go!" He smiled. They manoeuvred off the parking lot. Bucky turned on the radio and softly sang along to the music. When baby shark came on he excitedly started the dance, and Sofia happily sang along, also clapping her hands like in the video. </p><p>Maria was quiet and Bucky looked in the rear view mirror to see her looking outside. <br/>"You okay honey?" He asked her. "Nauseous? Nerveous?" <br/>"A bit nauseous." Maria said, voice tight. <br/>"Oh. Need us to pull over?" Steve asked. <br/>"No, no. I'll be fine. " <br/>"You sure? We can stop if you need a moment, or crack the windows for some fresh air." <br/>"That would be nice, actually." She admitted, and Bucky Immedeatly cracked the windows open so there was a flow of fresh air. Soon, they arrived home, and Bucky grinned as he got out of the car, the girls were finally home! </p><p>He grabbed the luggage from the trunk while Steve got Sofia. Maria was already waiting next to the car. <br/>"All right. Welcome home!" Steve said, making Bucky smile fondly. That's what they were, home, a family. Finally complete now. Steve unlocked the front door and stepped inside, Sofia on his hip. As soon as Maria and Bucky crossed the threshold the pitter patter of paws was heard and Loki came into vieuw. </p><p>"Kitty!" Sofia wurmed her way out of Steve's arms to go and pet the animal. Loki took one look at the approaching child and turned around, Sofia taking after him while giggling to herself. <br/>"So, would you like to see your room?" Bucky asked Maria. "You can see what you need from the department store and think about what colour you want the walls in." <br/>"Yeah, sure." Maria took one of the Duffels from Bucky and followed him upstairs. </p><p>"So here's the bathroom." Bucky opened the door for Maria to see the modern bathroom with a large two person tub and rain shower. "right next door is Sofia's room." <br/>He opened the cream-coloured door to the relatively empty room. There was a toy chest and some stuffed animals, but Steve and Bucky had figured that they would let Sofia pick what toys she would like to have. <br/>"Steve and I are on the end of the hallway, in case you ever need us. " Bucky pointed to the door on the far end of the hallway. "And right here." Bucky opened the door opposite of Sofia's."this is your room."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky watched as Maria took in the room and slowly entered it.<br/>"It's so... Big." She said, in awe.<br/>"All yours, sweetheart." Bucky smiled. Maria put her stuff down on the bed, before hopping up and letting her legs dangle from the side of the bed. She was biting her lip, as if she was deep in thought.<br/>"Bucky, can I tell you something?" She asked softly, fiddling her hands. Bucky nodded and closed the door.<br/>"Of course you can. What's on your mind?"</p><p>Maria sighed and took a deep breath.<br/>"I'd rather have it out in the open now and know what I'm up to, instead of getting kicked out in a month or two." She said, and swallowed heavily. "I...I'm pregnant, Bucky. That's the reason we couldn't stay at our other family. They kicked us our when they discovered, and I'd rather you know it now and tell us to go instead of having Sofia build her hopes for a forever home and..."</p><p>Tears were streaming down the teenagers face and Bucky hurried to pull her in for a hug. He gently sushed her while combing through her hair with his fingers.<br/>"Oh Maria. You're so brave for telling me this. You ain't got nothing to worry about, sweetheart. Wether you keep the baby or not. We've got you, we'll figure it out."he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple.<br/>"You'd let me keep it?" Maria asked through her tears. Bucky nodded.<br/>"Your body, your choice. Steve and I will support whatever you decide to do." He said, knowing that Steve would have said exactly the same.</p><p>Maria sniffled and buried her head in Bucky's neck. The brunet let her cry for a moment. Gently rubbing circles over her back until she calmed down again. Maria sat up and wiped her tears.<br/>"Can you tell Steve?" She asked him. "I don't think I can do this again. "<br/>"Of course." Bucky promised. "And when the time is due we'll tell Sofia together. Okay?"<br/>Maria nodded as he wiped away her last tears. Bucky smiled as Maria leaned into him and wrapped an arm around her.<br/>"We've got you, sweetheart."<br/>"Thanks, Bucky ."<br/>"You're welcome. Why don't I go get us some tea, huh? Calm down a little before we head to the store." He proposed. </p><p>Maria shook her head. <br/>"No, I want to go to my sister, unpack her stuff with her. Then you can talk to Steve. " She said, and realisation dawned on Bucky's face. Maria was anxious, she wanted to get this over with. <br/>"Oh, okay. Yeah. I'll ... I'll talk to Steve." He promised. "let's go get your sister." <br/>They stopped in he bathroom for a moment so Maria could splash some water into her face to disguise the crying , before they went together downstairs and found Steve and Sofia in the kitchen. Sofia was chatting away and holding a very grumpy looking Loki in her arms, while Steve was listening to her with a smile, occasionally writing down things on the grocery list. </p><p>"Hey there! Ready to go to the shops?" Steve asked them. Bucky shook his head. <br/>"Maria wanted Sofia to unpack first, so she can see her room and decide what she needs." He said, giving his husband a look. Steve, smart man that he was, Immediately caught on and started nodding. <br/>"All right. Sofia, why don't you put Loki down and go see your new room?" He smiled. <br/>"Nooo Loki needs to see my room too, Steve!" Sofia pouted. <br/>"Oh yeah, Loki needs to test the bed to see if he'll come sleep with you." Bucky smiled, and Sofia nodded. <br/>"All right. Go show Loki your room. Maria might show you hers as well." Steve smiled. That earned him a smile from both girls, who disappeared from the kitchen. Bucky just caught Maria mouthing a quick thank you his way, before he turned to Steve. </p><p>"What was that all about?" Steve asked Bucky curiously. <br/>"Maria and I had a talk while we were upstairs." Bucky admitted."She told me, Steve. She told me out of fear that we'd kick her out of we discovered and she wanted to spare Sofia the pain of losing another dream." <br/>Steve's eyes went soft, and he opened his arms so his husband could come cuddle up, which Bucky happily did. <br/>"She asked me to tell you. I told her you'd say the same things that I said." He told Steve. <br/>"Yeah? What did you tell her?" <br/>"That we would never kick her out over this, that we'll support her whatever she decides about the baby. That we'll have her back and that we're here for her." <br/>"That's perfect, Buck. I think you earned a lot of trust with that."Steve smiled, kissing Bucky on the top of his head. "I'll have a talk with her later." <br/>"Perfect." Bucky smiled. "She needs the reassurance." <br/>"Don't worry. We're defenitly in the same page. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steve's pov</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They headed upstairs together and found the girls in Sofia's room. The four year old was carrying Loki still, and inspecting her closet at the moment. <br/>"Knock knock." Steve smiled. "may we come in?" <br/>"Yes!" Sofia giggled, and Steve smiled as he and Bucky stepped into the room. He saw Maria cast an anxious glance his way and tried to radiate openness towards her with a kind smile. </p><p>"Bucky. Let's put Loki on the bed!" Sofia said, and Bucky went to help the little girl. Leaving Steve alone by the door. The blond smiled as Sofia carefully put Loki on the bed, the cat Immediatly getting off and trying to escape. Steve closed the door, wanting Loki to get accustomed to the new additions to their family. <br/>"Let's try if you can lure him towards you." Bucky said, sitting on his hunches and making soft sounds to lure Loki, who was under the bed. </p><p>Steve walked to the other side if the bed to see better, and so he could maybe talk softly to Maria. Smiling as he saw Sofia laying on her tummy imitating Bucky's noises. Soon, Loki was a purring ball of fluffyness under Bucky's caressing hand, Sofia also petting him gently and absolutely beaming at Bucky. </p><p>Steve nudged Maria and gave her a smile. <br/>"Bucky told me." He said softly, and he saw her tense up. <br/>"Hey, relax. It's okay."<br/>"We're good?" She asked cautiously. <br/>"Of course. Did you think Bucky was lying when he told you we've got your back?" He asked, making his eyes soft on purpose. Maria looked at her feet and Steve felt his heart break, he motioned for the teen to follow him. </p><p>Once they reached the hallway, Steve quietly shut the door. <br/>"Hey." He smiled at her. <br/>"Hi." Maria said softly. <br/>"What are your worries, sweetheart?" Steve asked the teen gently. She shrugged. <br/>"I dunno. That this will turn out too good to be true indeed, that you'll change your mind about the baby. That you'll grow tired of me." <br/>"Well, let's work on that first one together. This house is a home for all of us and we all need to feel at ease here. Let me assure you that we won't change our mind about the baby, and we won't get tired of you." Steve said confidently. </p><p>Maria gave him a small smile. <br/>"You say that now, and I hope you'll stay as kind as you are now. I hope Sofia finally has her forever home, and me too."<br/>"Well that's for you to decide in a few months." Steve said."and Bucky and I would never pretend to be someone we're not. What you see is what you get. Now, we're going to the store and you get to pick a new paint for the walls of your room and whatever you need to feel at home here, and we'll have a nice dinner and maybe a movie night. How does that sound?" Steve smiled. <br/>"That sounds amazing." Maria admitted, making Steve grin and give the teenage girl a hug. <br/>"We good?" He asked. <br/>"We good ." She laughed. <br/>"All right, let's get those two doofuses and hit the road." </p><p>They opened the door and found Bucky and Sofia on the floor, rubbing Loki's belly. Steve felt fondness washing over him when he saw his husband like that. He looked good with a kid by his side, dashingly handsome. Steve went ahead and kissed him. <br/>"Ewwwww." Sofia exclaimed, eyes shining with mirth. <br/>"Oh, I can't give Bucky kisses?" Steve asked teasingly, puckering his lips and giving Bucky another big smooch. Sofia positively started cackling at that , and Maria had a smile on her face as well. Honestly, Steve could get used to this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The family of four took to the car again, and Steve drove them to the nearest target . They put Sofia in the seat on the cart and went inside. <br/>"So, what are we getting first?"Bucky asked. <br/>"I don't know." Steve said sheepishly."what do you want, girls?" <br/>Bucky looked at their two girls, and smiled as Sofia tapped her chin while thinking. <br/>"I want crisps, and a Barbie doll." She smiled."oh and Bucky promised I could pick out a night light!" <br/>"That's right." Bucky smiled. "any nightlight you want." <br/>"I could do with some new clothes." Maria blushed. "y'know... Special clothes." </p><p>"Oh." Realisation dawned on Bucky's face. Maternity wear. Of course. <br/>"Yeah sure darling. Want one of us to come with you or would you prefer to do that alone?" He asked. <br/>Maria looked down at her feet. <br/>"I think I would like to do this part alone. Thanks for asking though." She said softly. <br/>"All right honey. Come and find us when you're done, okay?"Steve looked at her in worry, and Bucky too was a little nervous about letting her go alone. She was only 17 after all. <br/>"I'll be fine. See you soon." She surprised Bucky with a quick hug that was over before he could answer it, Steve got the same treatment. </p><p>Bucky watched Maria go and looked at Steve. <br/>"Did she just...?" He asked in awe, not believing that their teenager just gave them a hug. <br/>"Yeah." Steve smiled. <br/>"Y'know I think we've got this." Bucky smiled, he got a kiss from Steve, who looked at him lovingly. <br/>"I think so too." They steered the cart towards the kids section to look for a night light. As soon as Sofia inspected the shelves, she seemed to have made up her mind, eyes lingering on a pink castle night light. Bucky and Steve made eye contact and smiled at each other. <br/>"You want that one?" Bucky asked Sofia. The girl nodded and Bucky took one and handed it to her, chuckling as Sofia grabbed it tight. </p><p>"Let's look for some toys next." Steve smiled, pushing the cart towards the toys aisle. His jaw dropped at all the choice there was. An abundance of pink and blue indicating wether it was for boys or girls. <br/>"Oh look at the princess!" Sofia sighed. Steve didn't hesitate and promptly added it to their cart, making Sofia look at him with wide eyes. He just smiled at her and pecked her forehead. <br/>"Now you need a prince as well ." Bucky smiled, pointing at the ken dolls. <br/>"I need two, and a baby. So she can have two dads just like I have now." She smiled brightly , and goddamnit that made Bucky melt into a puddle on the floor okay? </p><p>He lifted Sofia from the seat and let her inspect the dolls herself. <br/>"This one looks like you!" She pointed out a brunet from the shelf."and this one is like Steve. They can be in love just like you!" <br/>Bucky smiled and wanted to say something back, but then they heard scoffing. <br/>"You're teaching that little girl that having two dads is normal?"A woman with a little girl on her hand sneered. <br/>"She's our daughter and she can pick out the toys she want. If she wants two ken dolls so she can also act out a love story between two men, I'm not going to stop her." Bucky defended himself. He felt Steve's body warmth next to him , silently supporting him as he handled this. Sofia had pressed herself against Bucky, hiding in his vest. </p><p>The woman wasn't done with them yet. <br/>"Well my daughter knows that a prince needs a princess and not some guy." Said the woman, crunching her nose in disgust. It made Bucky so angry, he knew he couldn't change her mind, but he was so freaking tempted to just put that woman in her place and at least try to make her see that the love Steve and him shared was just as valid as any other. <br/>"Well, our daughter will be raised more open minded, and I'd prefer it if you'd run along and stopped scaring her." Steve said, voice low and eyes flashing.<br/>"Come on mummy,  I want my doll. Stop yelling." The girl started pulling her mother along and Bucky sighed in relief. <br/>"Good day to you." Steve called after them, before turning to Sofia and Bucky. </p><p>"Why was that woman angry at me?" Sofia asked. "Two princes can be in love, right?" <br/>"Oh honey." Steve smiled before Bucky could say anything. "Of course they can. That woman just didn't understand." He picked up the two dolls and handed them to Sofia, making Bucky smile as well. Steve was very protective over their family, he wouldn't let anyone make them feel bad. <br/>"There you go princess. Two princes for you." <br/>Buckys eye fell on a castle for the Barbie's to live in and he Immedeatly knew he had to buy it. <br/>"And a castle for the princes and princess to live in." He lifted it and put it into the cart. Sofia picked out a Shelley doll as well and then they were on their way for some clothes for Sofia. </p><p>She needed some winter wear, a proper coat and new gloves, perhaps a hat and a scarf. They also found the cutest dress for the holidays, which would be their first celebration together. <br/>Sofia twirled around in her dress and Bucky couldn't stop a smile, he couldn't believe this little girl was actually their foster kid now. He wondered where Maria was, though, it had been some time. <br/>"Steve. I'm going to look for Maria." He told his husband. Steve nodded. <br/>"I was getting a bit worried myself. Hurry back, okay?"<br/>"Always " Bucky pecked him on the lips and kissed Sofia's temple before making his way towards the maternity wear section.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky looked around, but he couldn't find Maria anywhere. He was starting to panic.<br/>He weaved through the crowd of pregnant women, but he couldn't find their daughter anywhere. <br/>"Maria?" He called softly in the corridor of changing rooms."Honey?" <br/>He got a few weird looks but he didn't care, he was worried! Desperately, he resorted to asking women of they'd seen a young girl. They all looked at him weird and hurried to get away from them.</p><p>"Please." Bucky begged another woman. "I'm looking for my daughter. She's supposed to be looking for clothes here and I can't find her."<br/>The woman looked at the hand on her arm, and Bucky quickly let go. <br/>"Please... have you seen her? I'm so worried." He whispered. The woman's eyes softened <br/>"I think I heard sniffling in the cubicle next to me. Maybe try that one?" She said, and pointed at the black door. Bucky nodded. <br/>"Thank you, thank you, thank you." </p><p>He shook the woman's hand and hurried towards the cubicle, knocking politely. <br/>"Maria, is that you?" He asked. A sniffle , Bucky knocked again. <br/>"Sweetheart, will you let me in?" <br/>"No." <br/>"Will you tell me what's wrong?" <br/>"I look ugly, in all of it." Maria sobbed. Anger and protectiveness flared up in Bucky's chest. <br/>"Now I know for a fact that can't be true. You're gorgeous, ain't nothing gonna change that." Bucky told her. "Come on, honey, unlock the door, let's pick something out together, all right?" </p><p>It was quiet for a few seconds, but then he heard the lock open and a sigh of relief left his mouth. He opened the door , only to find Maria with tear stained cheeks on the bench. <br/>"Oh, oh sweetheart." He gathered her in his arms, rubbed soothingly over her back like he did to Steve when he was stressed out about something. He noticed the skirts and shirts , they were all kind of tight. Of course any young girl with body issues would Immediatly zero in on every curve she could find, Bucky had learned that growing up with his sisters. </p><p>"Those seem a little tight and won't last the entire pregnancy. Lets bring those back and find something comfy, all right?" He proposed. Maria wiped at her tears and Bucky hugged her to his side tenderly. Giving her a few more minutes to calm down, still making soothing circles on her shoulder with his thumb. <br/>"What if I helped you pick out some things? You could have a little fashion show, with a second opinion." He proposed. Maria shrugged. <br/>"Ahw come on, every girl wants the chance to feel like a runway model." He teased, and that made her laugh. So maybe Bucky wasn't so bad at this. </p><p>"We're gonna make you feel pretty."  He promised, as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it and they stood up together. Bucky gathered the clothed and dumped them on the rack for the shop assistants to check and put back. Then they went roaming through the racks. </p><p>"Ooh look at this one!" Bucky held out a shirt with a melon that would get bigger as the baby belly grew, and Maria rolled her eyes, trying to suppress a smile. <br/>"What it's cute." Bucky grinned. The second thing he found was a red sweater dress that would go lovely with Maria's hair and skin tone, he happily folded it over his arm. Then he found gardening pants and a cute orange cable knit sweater to go with it, it was the perfect autumn outfit. </p><p>He was still roaming and has just added black trousers and a blouse to his selection, when Maria returned. <br/>"Hey, ready to go try things on?" She asked timidly. <br/>"Yeah, sure." <br/>They returned to the fitting rooms and Bucky hung up the clothes he'd selected. <br/>"Take your time. " He told her, and settled in the couch specifically put there for waiting. It wasn't long before Maria reappeared, a light jeans and the shirt with the melon on. <br/>"Ahw look at that, throw in your red jacket and some boots and you're ready to rock the red carpet!" </p><p>That made her smile, a blush creeping up her cheeks, and she hurried back into the changing room. <br/>She came out again in the red sweater dress , fiddling with the sleeves. <br/>"Beautiful." Bucky smiled. "do you like it?" <br/>"It is comfy." Maria said. <br/>"But it's not your style?" Bucky guessed. <br/>"Not really." She admitted. <br/>"That's okay. Put it on the no pile, then." He told het. She nodded and went back into the changing room. </p><p>She came out again in the autumn ensemble Bucky had put together for her, and it looked gorgeous on her. <br/>"Wow, Maria. You look amazing. That's really nice." He complimented her. <br/>"And it hides the bump." She told him, and he smiled. Well everything that would made her happy was worth it. <br/>"So, we're getting it?" He asked. She nodded and he grinned. <br/>"All right. Next!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve and Sofia caught up with Bucky and Maria , they found Bucky laughing while Maria acted like a runway model in a black dress.<br/>"Hey there." Steve smiled. "Looks like you're having fun."<br/>"Hey honey!" Bucky cheerily greeted him, standing up to give him a kiss, Steve kissing him right back.<br/>"What's going on here?" Steve smiled against Bucky's lips.<br/>"She got insecure, so we found some outfits together. " Bucky explained. Steve nodded, eyes turning soft as he understood how Bucky was lifting Maria's self esteem up. <br/>"You're the best." He said softly, as Maria disappeared into a cubicle again. </p><p>Bucky smiled and threw his arm around Steve as he sat down beside him. Sofia on Steve's lap. <br/>Maria came out again and both men were speechless for a moment, she looked gorgeous in the loose blue flower dress she was wearing. It was knee length with sleeves to her elbows. It hid the bump a bit , but it accentuated her tanned skin and the healthy glow in her hair. <br/>"What do you guys think?" She asked shyly. <br/>"You look amazing , Maria." Bucky said honestly. <br/>"Absolutely beautiful." Steve added, making the teen blush. <br/>"You should wear this for Christmas!" Sofia giggled, which made Maria smile. <br/>"Yeah?" <br/>"Yes!" </p><p>Maria flushed even harder and grinned shyly. <br/>"Whatever it costs, it's yours." Bucky decided."add it to the yes pile." <br/>"I don't know how much it is." Maria hesitated. <br/>"And we don't care. This dress is so beautiful on you, honey. We're buying it for you." Bucky said, Maria nodded and hurried back into the cubicle. She returned not much later with the clothes that had been selected and added them to the cart. <br/>"All right. That leaves us to do groceries." Steve smiled, and the family of four went on their way. </p><p>They loaded up on snacks, but also fruit and vegetables. They bought everything for dinner that night and sodas they liked. <br/>"I think we've got everything. Let's head home." Steve said, taking Bucky's hand. <br/>"Yeah. Let's head home." <br/>They waited in line to pay and then went to load up the car. Maria dutifully helped while Sofia was buckled up on the backseat with a drink and her new dolls. </p><p>Once they got home, everyone worked together to put the purchases away. The girls retreated to their rooms, Bucky following Sofia to help her set up the castle to play in and Steve making his way towards the kitchen to make dinner. It already felt so homey and perfect. <br/>"Where are they?!" Steve almost dropped the spoon when the back door slammed open and Sarah Rogers stood there , shawl wrapped around her petite frame. <br/>"Mom!" Steve smiled warmly. "I didn't expect you!"<br/>"You didn't expect me to want to meet my grandchildren?" Sarah  teased her son, making Steve smile. </p><p>Sarah opened her arms in a warm embrace and Steve hugged his mother tight. <br/>"Bucky and the girls are upstairs." He told her, Sarah nodded. <br/>"They will be coming down for dinner, I suppose ?" She asked.<br/>"Of course." Steve smiled, at the same moment that they heard footsteps and giggling down the stairs. <br/>"I'm too fast, you won't catch me!" Sofia giggled as she came speeding into the kitchen. <br/>"Oh I wouldn't count on that, young lady!" Bucky called, appearing a millisecond later and grabbing the girl around the waist. Both were laughing , cheeks red from the chase, and Steve watched them fondly. </p><p>"So, this is my granddaughter?" Sarah asked, making Bucky and Sofia look up at her as well. <br/>"Oh, hi!" Bucky smiled at her. "Sorry didn't see you. Sofia, why don't you say hi to nana Sarah?" <br/>"I have a nana now?" Sofia asked. Bucky nodded. <br/>"You have two! Just wait until you meet nana Winnie!" He whispered in her ear. She giggled.<br/>"Come now, let me have a look at her." Sarah smiled, and Bucky let Sofia go so Sarah could see her properly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the lousy update schedule</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sofia and Sarah looked at each other for a moment, and then a bright smile took over Sarah 's features. <br/>"Well aren't you the most adorable little girl I've ever seen?" She smiled. "Now come here, nana wants a hug and then she has a present for you!" <br/>"Yay, presents!" Sofia said , happily trotting over to Sarah and sitting on her lap while Sarah handed her a package. <br/>It turned out to be a book of fairytales and Sarah spent until dinner time reading Sofia from it. </p><p>"Maria, dinner's ready." Bucky called up the stairs, making Sarah look up. <br/>"Maria is the other one?" She asked. <br/>"Yeah. They're sisters." Bucky smiled, as Maria 's footsteps were heard.</p><p>"Maria darling, your grandmother couldn't wait to see you." He told her, Maria had a nerveous look in her eyes, but Bucky gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and led her to the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>----Maria ----<br/>"Maria! Steve made spaghetti!" Sofia happily informed her sister, but Maria's focus was on the stranger sitting next to her sister. <br/>"Hello darling." The stranger smiled. "I'm Sarah, I'm your new nana. Steve's my son." <br/>"Hi." She said shyly."I'm Maria. Sofia's big sister." <br/>"And my new granddaughter!" Sarah beamed at her."come here, let me hug you!" </p><p>Maria flushed and went over to receive a firm hug from the woman. Her eyebrows raised in surprise when the lady pressed a twenty in her hand. <br/>"I didn't know you would be a teenager, but here's a little something for you. Use it to go to the movies with some friends or something." Sarah smiled. Maria stared at her, not sure what to say. </p><p>"Wow, I... Thank you, nana." <br/>"You're most welcome dear." Sarah waved it off. "Now I am dying for some pasta, what about you guys?"<br/>"Yeah!" Sofia grinned. <br/>"And I brought us dessert! I have a peach pie in my car, which we can eat while drinking warm chocolate. " <br/>Sofia gasped and turned to Bucky and Steve. <br/>"Oh my god, can we? Can we?" <br/>Bucky and Steve looked at each other, and sighed in defeat. <br/>"Sure, honey. "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was a pleasant affair. Sarah Rogers really tried to get to know the children, who in turn asked lots of questions about their nana.<br/>When Bucky and the kids started cleaning up the table, Steve accompanied his mother to the living room.<br/>"So, what do you think?" He asked his mom.<br/>"They're delightful, honey." She smiled and cupped Steve's jaw. "and I'm so glad you and James are working out so well, who could have known that a handsome stranger on a trip would one day turn out to be your fated one?"</p><p>Steve smiled, happy with his mom being so doting on their family. Her approval meant a lot to him.
"Steeeeveeee." Sofia came running towards him and Steve laughed as he opened his arms to catch her.
"Bucky says I gotta go to sleep soon, but I don't wanna."She whisper-shouted, and then pouted. Steve smiled and wiped away some curls that had gotten into the young girl's face.

"Well, I think you can still stay up for an hour, so you can have the peach pie with us. Okay? " He told her. The girl nodded and Steve put her down again, laughing when she ran towards the kitchen again while yelling that she got to taste the peach pie.

Bucky and the girls came into the living room to join Steve and Sarah, and Maria, albeit nervously, sat down next to her new grandmother. 
"So, girls. This will be your first night here, right?" Sarah asked. The girls nodded. 
"That calls for a blessing." 
Steve smiled, his mother held true to her beliefs, but had never objected against Bucky and him. He relaxed into his husband's sidewards embrace as Sarah started her blessing to the children. 

"Gracias, abuela. " María said softly once it was over. 
"What was that?" 
"Oh, I must've slipped into Spanish. I said gracias abuela, which means 'thank you, grandmother.' " Maria explained, and Sarah started beaming, pulling the girls into a hug. 
"That's right, I'm a grandmother now." She kissed both girls on their temple and then announced she was going to fetch the peach pie. 
"And I'll get some bubbles!" Bucky announced happily. Maria raced after him once Sarah was outside. 

"Bucky, I can't drink alcohol, it's bad for the baby." 
"Don't worry, honey. I thought of that. I got you and Sofia kiddie bubbles with apple flavor that look just like the grown up bubbles. You don't have to tell her yet if you don't want to. " He reassured her and handed her a glass of the sparkling apple juice and a cup for Sofia. 
"Relax, sweetheart. We've got your back. "</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>